I want to know
by The Appetizer
Summary: After a visit from Mako, Ryuko sees the chance to confront her about "the kiss". oneshot/fluff


"_I want to know"_

Summer had arrived and the land was once more brimming with tremendous heat. Anyone caught in the searing touch cursed the season. However, the Earth was annually awarded with the melody of the cicadas. Each year, their anthem mirrored across the city. It was this harmony Mako humorously attempted to croon as she rhythmically knocked on the door.

After graduating Honnouji, Ryuko had found a flat for sale within the city of Tokyo. She had intended to pay it off on her own, but Satsuki insisted on using their mother's remaining earnings for the sum. After endless debating, Ryuko gave into the idea. She had always felt like an inconvenience to the Mankanshokus and the sooner they were at peace, the better. Ryuko had even left the family a voluminous compensation for their troubles, which they respectfully accepted, but not, of course, after some tough convincing.

Two days had passed since. Ryuko had promised to check in within the coming week, but the anticipation only made Mako grow restless from staring at the phone, waiting for that call. After merely the second day, she took it upon herself to check in on the girl; _personally_.

Footsteps resonated and stopped behind the door. A shadow could be seen reflecting on the gap at the bottom of the doorway, as if someone were looking through the peephole. The door unlocked and opened.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako leaped through the doorway and clutched the receiver.

"Mako, what are you doing here?" Ryuko blurted each word with a joyful laugh, although striving for air in her firm embrace.

"You broke your promise, dummy! Since you've moved, you haven't called. Dad said I should give you some time. Mataro is still mad you left. Guts misses you too. Mom said you're probably too busy moving in. I think two days is enough time for you to settle in, but if you are still busy I could help! You know you should really-" Ryuko placed a hand over the bickering mouth.

"Ok! I get it. I'm sorry. I'll have to apologize to them for my rudeness. Come in," she smirked and directed her hand towards the living room.

Two days, in fact, were not enough, but Ryuko wasn't surprised whatsoever at the girl's impatience. Given their closeness, it was not at all unexpected for Mako to act in such eagerness. However, Ryuko was nonetheless more than pleased to have company over in her new home.

Mako ebulliently marched into the room.

Scattered through the area were numerous untouched boxes, which made Mako wonder what they held exactly, considering Ryuko kept little belongings when they lived together. A dark leather couch, of the cheap variety, lay pointing towards a television set, with an armchair on the opposite side. On the walls hung two framed posters that displayed imagery of some popular band, which informed that the girl had at least done something. Maybe she felt the place was empty and had gone shopping for furniture and decorations.

The flat itself looked comfy yet narrow. It's design was simple and modernized, with the overall layout emerging more Western than Japanese in appearance. Located in the first floor were the kitchen, the living room and a bathroom. In the second was another bathroom and two bedrooms, one which was smaller and conveniently to be used by a guest. Or that's what the owner had planned when Satsuki commented the room would be put to waste, if otherwise.

"I've been trying to catch Satsuki on a free day to help me with the place. She's been bugging me about what goes where and making the place look cheery for good karma or something. Jakuzure wanted to help but God knows that be a disaster. She'd paint the walls pink and fill the room with all sorts of plushies, if I'd leave her to it," Ryuko explained hesitantly, realizing how the place may look to a visitor.

"I could help, too! Where do you want to start?" Mako asked, waving at the mess.

"Oh no, you don't have to do anything. You're my guest and we haven't had time to hang out, lately. Why don't we just lay back and take a seat." Ryuko pointed towards the crummy sofa.

She joined Mako as she moved towards the couch and squat down.

They both sat still in sheer reticence, until the hostess politely offered, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you."

"How's everyone?"

"Great..."

"How have you been?"

"Good..."

"I was going to call... it's just about the other day. You didn't speak. You refused to look at me. I couldn't figure out what to tell you at the time... and I don't know what I should say to you now," Ryuko stammered through her justification, fiddling with the straps on her short sleeved jacket.

The room went silent once more. They lay unmoving in the strangeness for what it seemed like an eternity.

Things had never been the same since the day humanity overthrew Life Fibers. Now that the calm had given people a chance to live a normal life, it seemed stranger and even difficult to work on more emotional matters for the older girl. Fighting, being physical, is all she'd done since she was a little girl. But now all Ryuko did was dwell endlessly on a certain piece of that memory from Honnouji. More specifically, the moment Mako kissed her.

Sexuality was not what was troubling her; Ryuko was never disconcerted by her own sexual preference. No, it was Mako. While their date had gone outstandingly refined, ever since, the relationship had somehow strained. They never spoke openly about their sentiment regarding love or agreed to being in a palpable relationship. So what did that kiss mean to Mako? What did anything mean to her, in that case?

Ryuko had tirelessly desired to discuss the subject, but maybe Mako didn't know how to express herself in this form of situation. How could she even talk to her about something this serious?

Ryuko decided it was time to stop dodging the issue. She was going to ask her firmly and solely get it over with.

"Mako..."

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you a _very_ serious question."

"Ok."

"Are you in love with me?" Ryuko asked directly and forthrightly.

Mako buried her face at the question, which only caused the latter to sigh in utter annoyance.

"I want to know."

"I don't know how to tell you what I feel!"

The answered didn't astonish, but rather, sadden and further bewilder the older female. She hadn't meant to force anything out the poor girl, or rush her into a decision. Yet the desperation locked within her had become more unmanageable through the passing weeks and only debilitated her heart. Ryuko convinced herself that her emotions would only worsen if the two didn't resolve this affair now. She was sure there was no other way of making Mako concede.

"Well then, would you trust me to do something?"

"Hmm?"

"You'd have to stay still and close your eyes."

"Mm." Mako surprisingly agreed to obey without question.

Guilt plagued her for what was to transpire, but Ryuko needed a straight forward answer; an evident sign of true love. She position herself face to face with Mako. She closed her eyes and slowly approached towards the younger female. The stillness in the air heighten the senses. Mako incontrovertibly felt the distance draw thin between them. Assured of what was occurring, she puckered her lips as an invitation. When she sensed a quick breeze swept through, she opened her eyes to see Ryuko had withdraw.

"I thought as much," Ryuko chuckled, her brows arced and amused. Mako had just given her the answer. It was all the incentive required for what was next.

"Close your eyes again and relax."

Mako granted her with an innocent scowl, yet complied, and once again, closed her eyes.

"Ok. Here goes," Ryuko puffed her cheeks, rubbing her palms against her thighs. She was shaky but still able to commence.

Cautiously, Ryuko extended her left hand. Her fingers brushed Mako's chest over the girl's tank-top. The tickling motion caused the younger girl to snigger, but the sound didn't stop Ryuko and only gave further permission to advance. Slowly, she traced her fingers across the clavicle and ended resting her hand on the left shoulder. Attempting to further loosen Mako, she caressed the limb with her thumb. Another tiny giggle came from the girl, but it was enough reassurance for the latter. This was the calmest state you'd ever find her in, anyways.

The older teen sighed at the thought.

Ryuko drew in closer but stopped as their lips nearly touched. She wanted to savor the moment. With her right hand, she lovingly stroke a finger down Mako's jawline. Lifting the younger girl's chin, her hot breath teased the neck with each inhale and exhale. When she felt the girl shiver under her touch, Ryuko decided to test the skin with a quick kiss, winning her a soft moan of approval. Confident, she began leaving a trail of kisses up the neck and onto the cheek. Each time, Mako shyly whimpered under the ecstasy. She relished every second, but the awareness of this only made the younger girl ignite with blazing shame.

After a peck on the chin, Ryuko took another moment to study the younger girl. Although her eyes were still shut, the overall expression on Mako told she was in complete awe. Her eyes and nose twitched from the exhilaration. She continuously bit her bottom lip, struggling for self-control. Ryuko was satisfied with her reaction and decided enough was enough. She persuaded herself to believe that what she saw was doubtlessly the feeling called, "love". Finally, ending this torture, she enclosed the space between them and lastly, their lips met.

The sudden contact caused Mako to tense, but it was her only way of letting the moment settle. Ryuko began with light tugs and sucks, as Mako, having no prior history, stood stiff and awkwardly. She didn't want to ruin the memory of the moment by doing something inappropriate.

Discerning her lack of confidence, Ryuko's hands came to and comforted Mako's.

"It's ok. Don't be afraid," the older teen encouraged as she broke the kiss, letting a small heave escape.

The younger girl opened her eyes, the sight making her indescribably redden. Ryuko stared sharply with deep compassion, her gaze assuring everything would be alright. Witnessing the true sincerity in her eyes, Mako knew she had no reason to doubt Ryuko or conceal her emotions, any longer. Although Mako had little insight in this kind of setting, whatever mistake she were to make would surely be pardoned. Her best friend, and now partner, relied on her. Mako sought vigorously not to fail and she wasn't about to surrender so easily.

Understanding one and the other through thought, the two smiled in unison. They slowly drew closer to resume the kiss.

This time, Mako attempted to replicate each motion to the best of her knowing ability. After countless efforts, their kiss became near synchronized. Although imperfect, each stroke was sufficiently endearing. Eventually, the sensation became stronger and eager, as the two moaned into each others breath. Their lustful sounds signaled for something greater and Ryuko wasn't about to miss the opportunity. She deepened the kiss as her tongue gently invaded Mako's. When the muscles touched, Ryuko's guided the lesser experienced with light pushes and circulation. The younger girl clumsily followed her instruction with great determination. Their tongues fumblingly massaged with slight discomfort, but the feeling was arousing enough to stretch on for far longer.

Soon, by their own passion, the two found themselves struggling for air. They carefully moved apart as heavy pants surfaced through the room. Their eyes glued, wanting to communicate, but no words ever formed. Finally, after they had gain some composure, Mako brought her arms around Ryuko and excitedly nuzzled her.

"That was great, Ryuko-chan! Let's do it again!" she exclaimed, putting the entirety of her weight over the other as they embraced.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down," Ryuko laughed, her back falling strenuously flat on the couch.

Mako pulled on top, meeting her face to face.

"I hope you're happy here. I'll see that you don't get lonely and come visit every day! I'll even come over when Satsuki-sama is free and together we'll make this place the most chirpy home a girl could ask for!" Mako promised.

Their cheeks flushed red simultaneously as the younger girl declared, "I love you, Ryuko-chan."

She lowered her head and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: This place is begging for Ryumako, so I took the liberty in making my first fanfic about this ship. It's rushed, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
